thesoulsocietyfandomcom-20200213-history
Takeshi Hiroki
Hiroki Takeshi 樹武, is the current captain of the hachibantai '' (8th squad0. His leutenant is Sakura Suzuki Appearance Hiroki Takeshi has long black hair which is always tied in a samurai-style ponytail. unlike most captains, he wears his own personally designed outfit , Even his captain haori looks entirely different. It is in the form of a white cloak with pointed collars. He always carries a cane sword which is his zanpakuto in its sealed form. Without his cloak he looks extremely muscular. . Personality History Takeshi's parents worked for an organization that opposed the soul society. Due to this his entire family was killed but he was safely hidden by his mother before she died. He was found by the shinigami captain of the 8th division at the time who led the mission and raised him but forbade shinigami from ever speaking of it. At the age of six he started being trained in Kempo. By 12(in appearance) he was sent to the Shinō Academy where he discovered the name of his zanpakuto. He was invited to join a group of "talented shinigami students" who were sent on missions which were equivalent to those given seated officer. Some members of the group were killed each time to a point where Takeshi and his friend were the only survivors yet they suceeded in all their missions until one day his friend dissapeared. Back in school he spent more time chasing women to distract himself from the lonlieness. He did always practice his swordsmanship . Years after his shikai discovery he discovered the truth of his family and confronted his "father" who admitted that it was true. Takeshi , overwhelmed with rage and sadness attacked the captain who easily defeated him without releasing his zanpakuto. He told Takeshi to try again after he has become stronger. He left the academy to train on his own in a faraway forest for decades. When he came back he had master the use of his shikai and yet he still could not beat his father. as his father was criticizing him for still not raising up to expectations he mumbled to himself about not wanting to use "It" on such an unworthy man. As the man stared at him, Takeshi unleashed his bankai which he used Chou-shukuchi followed by "Ha-ken no Banshi. killing the man before he could react. In his dying breath, his father said "Even though i didn't think much of you as a son i am actually proud to have been deafeated by you. you are now the cap..." He died unable to finish his sentence but members of the squad who witnessed the fight acknowledged him as the new captain of the squad Plot to be filled as the role-play progresses Powers and Abilities '''Master Swordsmanship Specialist:' At a very tender age he was forced to start training so when he grew up he became unrivaled in kendo .And after his defeat he traied to surpass all who were above him. *'Master Scythe Wielder:' After he fled Takeshi masted Zanjutsu and also Nadegiri surpassing all in the usage of a scythe. Kidō knowledge::Even though he knows level 90+ kido by heart he needs incantations due to lack of practice. And sometimes those even fail as well. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: From decades of nothing but training and fighting, Takeshi acquired an extremely muscular body. He was once seen destroying an Adjucha without his weapon Flash Steps Master: His flash step is said to rival the best captain in soul society. Mostly all those who witnessed this were his enemies and they never lived to tell of it. Advanced Speed, Agility & reflexes: Naturally his speed is quite enviable even among the captains. When his zanpakuto is released his Zanpakuto Raikou-Hitokiri (lightning assassin) takes the form of a red bladed scythe with with lightning crackling around it. *'Shikai': Triggered by the release command, "Dageki"(Strike). When releasing his zanpakuto, he throws his zanpakuto into the sky. Without looking he raises his left hand and points at the sword spinning in the air with his index and middle finger. when he does that lightning emits from his fingertips and hits the zanpakuto, changing its form into a scythe. After that it drops and he catches it by the pole with one hand and swings it diagonally to the left. **'Shikai Special Ability:' Tenbatsu no Raiden(devine punishment of lightning) When using this technique he forced his reiatsu into the scythe and releases it by swinging it. The attack looks like a yellow towering wave of lightning Bankai:'Hisanikazuchikami(literally means the flying thundergod)*/When releasing the bankai He gets into a crouching stance like he is ready to run. then he places his right palm on the ground. then with his left hand he raises his scythe and spins it as he commands.In the bankai stage his clothing changes into a black armor with a black cape with red inside **'Bankai Special Ability: Unlike other zanpakuto's, Hisanikazuchikami has two forms. In the first Hisanikazuchikami remains the same but the lightning force increases vastly. in the second it takes the form of a kusarigama with red blades. ***'Chou-Shukuchi'(super-sukuchi)While using the scythe bankai form Takeshi uses this technique to suddenly appear behind an enemy before doing his signature killing technique. when he does this move in bankai form, he kills the opponent before the see him. Kusari-gama form: Takesh's speed is increased to a level past sonido or shunpo in all aspects but is rarely used in battle. With this form the lightning power is decreased a lot. Trivia -His cloak is heavy enough to crush a standard shinigami student. -it is also meant to suppress his spiritual pressure, speed and brute strenght. A video of him in action without releasing his zanpakuto: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VFV03UD1lFg&feature=related Theme song: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a_UXXSQbmp8&feature=related http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JVancxY8E3A Quotes weakling. you waste my time. -tilts his head- Hmph. Your kind really pisses me off to no end -yawns-Sakura. take care of the paper work for me will you.